


Curtain Call

by jensensfreckles



Series: Endless Stream of SPN Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ;), Almost smut, Bunker, Case, Drabble, F/M, Love, M/M, Oneshot, POV Second Person, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, dirty - Freeform, fluff?, kiss, short fic, shower, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensensfreckles/pseuds/jensensfreckles
Summary: After getting back from a tedious hunt, you try to get some relaxation time in the shower, but a certain Winchester boy decided to make an appearance.





	Curtain Call

Trudging upstairs to the main room of the bunker while covered in mud wasn't exactly how you pictured your Saturday night. And Dean's grumbling complaints about "tragic" stains on his precious baby's seats aren't quite the right tune to relax your bones to. This case was supposed to be a simple one, kill the vamp, save some teens, all until they decided to run into a nearby clearing. See, there's been a bit of a rainy season, and amazingly, you all had the pleasure of wrestling with the nasty blood sucking bitches in the mud. The boys came out of it okay, but since you're a not as big, it left you unluckily scrambling, and well, muddy. 

Dean disappeared down a hallway (still mumbling and pouting), leaving you and Sam. 

"y/n, you can use the bathroom by our rooms first since dean took the closest one." He smiled and motioned toward the next hallway.  
Living in the bunker was like living in a labyrinth.  
"thanks!" You hurried to the bathroom, itching to get the dirt and stickiness off of your tired body. 

Once inside, you peeled off your clothes and turned on the warm water, and then stepped in, letting it cascade over your shoulders and relax your aching muscles. You quickly rinsed off all of the grime and was relishing in the serenity, when you heard a knock at the door.  
"Yeah?" you shouted.  
"It's Sam, could I come in?" you blushed. You're showering, naked, and Sam wants to come in? This will be interesting.  
"Uh- sure yeah" 

The doorknob turned and you saw Sam's large silhouette through the curtain. You closed your eyes and tried to continue relaxing despite your heart rate doubling its' speed in Sam's presence. The shower curtain's rings scraped against the rod as he stepped in; you didn't dare open your eyes. Soon you could feel his hot breath on your neck, as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around your middle. 

"hey" he said, pressing kisses on the back of your neck, sending tingles down your spine.  
"hey to you, too" You turned around to face him and his beautiful hazel eyes. He was smiling, and you were too. It was a beautiful moment, him pulling you closer so your chest was flush with his. You wrapped your hands around his neck, and stepped up to kiss him, and he bent a bit to reach you too. 

His lips molded with yours, moving in sync and allowing you to taste and feel him on you in ways you felt like you never had before. His hand combed through your hair, and he bit your lip lightly. You could feel how hard he was, pressing onto your stomach. You pulled away and he smirked  
"How about we continue this in my room?"  
"Sounds like a fantastic idea."


End file.
